The guardian
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Sam and Dean get a little help from the Powers that Be in defeating Meg and her evil father. But what will it cost thme in the end
1. Chapter 1

8The guardian-1

I will admit I received some of this idea from watching Angel. I figured if the evil side had help why not give the good guys some help.

Disclaimers- I do not do not own Super natural, nor do I own the descriptions of the Guardians for the ptb's they belong to Joss Wheden. Just so we got that clear.

AS they watched Meg use the Shadow demon to over come the Winchesters. The Powers that be frowned. This was no good, Meg had broken a few of the rules, well her father had broken some of the rules as well "It has to be done, balance must be restored to the Universe" A Guardian told her partner. The male guardian agreed with her "Whom do you have in mind?" We only have three humans left". The female smiled "How about her?" she pointed to the corner as a servant pulled her forward. It was a human girl all of 28 years old. Her skin was milky white as a pearl, her eyes oval shaped like almonds, dark in color, her lips a light pink, her hair was as dark as her eyes and spiky. She was almost perfect except for the slight plump issue; she still got the job done. The brothers will not be able to ignore her.

The male wasn't so sure about this one " What about the dark skinned one " "No Cassie already is too close, besides how will she explain following them. No it has to be Gina." The servant pulled her closer to the Guardians " plus she has yet to let us down. But just to be on the safe side, take her to get tattooed". The female said to the servant who only nodded and led the woman away. The male Guardian smirked 'I hope you know what you are doing, she doesn't form attachments to her charges that may pose a risk this time". The female guardian smiled " I'm sure she will be fine, trust me."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Down in the marking chamber, Gina sat perfectly still; she knew why she was chosen. She didn't have an emotional fiber in her being. Oh she felt bad if some one got hurt, but she never formed friendships with her charges, she jumped as the device to tattoo her neck touched her skin. It was not the most pleasant feeling in the world. The tattoo only took twenty minutes; the pain was not as bad as last time.

The Guardians had her taken to the suite before sending her to earth once more, but wanted her to get use to being in the human world again. Gina smiled when she saw the clothes, jeans; she hadn't worn those in so long. She picked up the top and laughed it was black, here also sat some making up. Gina went over to the bed, she hopped onto it lay back and was asleep within minutes.

A few hours or in human time a few days. Gina blinked open her eyes and saw the guardians just standing there staring at her " I hate when you do that" she told them as they watched her get out of bed. She stretched and glanced back at them "Oh, now I know you are going to let me get dressed in peace." The female guardian laughed " Of course, but we do have to approve of the end product. We also brought you breakfast." The guardians nodded and left her to get dressed.

Gina looked over at the file sitting next to the breakfast tray; she walked over to it and picked it up " Winchester" was on the label. She quickly looked over the contents then put it back down; she would read the whole thing later. Gina walked into her shower and quickly scrubbed up, dressed and grabbed the purse that was left for her and a set of keys, before heading into the conference room.

The conference room only held her master guardians and another servant " Gina Reeves please sit down so we can go over you mission". Gina sat next to the female guardian " You are to keep Meg busy with yourself so the Winchesters can bring peace and harmony to the world once more, while we deal with the evil. Once the evil is in our grasp you are to kill Meg and come back. Now we picked you because of your lack of feelings, but we must warn you these two you are to protect are fueled by emotions, you may have to just play along. Now go and good luck." That had to be the first time Gina had ever been wished good luck.

Gina stood up, bowed before them, and walked through a pair of double doors, which would lead right to where the Winchesters would be. The fun part is she would have an identity, an apartment, a job people would know who she was, and everything she would need, would be at her fingertips.

Don't worry the Winchesters will be showing up soon… Just something I came up with after watching Angel….


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian- 2 **

-Ghostwriter thanks for that short but sweet review, anyway I can make Meg's job more difficult, I'm game… Interesting things are going to come to light though. Like Gina and Meg just may share the same bloodline.

Disclaimer- not mine, and I have no money…

Dean shook the last remaining water droplets out of his perfect hair took a tiny bit of gel, rubbed it between his fingers and brushed it threw his hair. Smiling at his reflection, he opened the door, steam escaping first. Sam tore his eyes away from the computer for a second and laughed. Dean glared at his brother "What?" he asked innocently.

Sam's nostrils flared as he scoffed at his brother " Greek Gods were more subtle when they came to earth, an you exiting a bathroom" "Bet none of them were as good looking as me thought" Sam only rolled his eyes. Dean grabbed a T-shirt and looked at it "Dude, I have to ask you what is with this greyhound on the front of your shirt, its been driving me crazy". "Dean, put it down and leave it alone." Sam wasn't really in the mood to match wits with Dean. He was too busy trying to keep them hidden from Meg. He had been looking for any kind of symbols to hide them. Dean watched his brother type furiously on his laptop "Sam, I'll be back I'm going to see if this town had a pizza place" all he got in response was a wave of the hand.

Dean grabbed his keys and headed out. AS he was crossing the parking lot, he heard a faint rumble of a car. He went to his own car and leaned against it letting the Carolina sun beat down on him. He told Sam that he wanted to take a few days off to enjoy himself, which wasn't Dean's style. Now the rolls were reversed Sam was hell bent on Meg and trying to keep his family alive.

His attention went back to the car pulling into the parking lot. Dean felt like his breath was being drawn out of his body by the vision of perfection rolling by. The car was a muscle car, a lime green Dodge charger, with black racing stripes and chrome trimming and muffler. The car pulled into one spot away from his car. Dean turned to his car and told her he still loves her not to worry.

Dean pressed his back into car's door. The driver of the car cut the engine. Dean's heart raced as he waited to see whom the driver was. Gina had seen Dean, the minute she pulled into the parking lot, and he was certainly handsome. She knew he was watching her, the powers were right on the mark by supplying her with the muscle car. Gina had parked next to his car on purpose, she noticed his Impala was in great shape. She took a deep breath _time to start the show_

The door clicked open and a woman stood up out of the car. Dean groaned inwardly as she turned to face him "Nice car" she told him " 67?" she asked. Dean felt like he was a thirteen year old kid again, he tried to form words "Yes, she is, your car is nice too." " You do speak English, what a relief I thought for sure I met some foreign guy. I'm Gina Reeves." Dean was still in awe " You do have a name right" she hated to play dumb, she knew he was Dean.

He blinked as his brain started working again "Umm Dean Winchester" She smiled "Well Dean as nice as it was to talk to you, I have to go check in, maybe I'll see you later." She waved as she headed towards the main office of the motel.

AS Dean turned to get into his car, he saw Sam standing on the other side of the car " Forget how to speak, big brother" "Shut up, how long where you standing there?" Sam only smiled " only long enough to know your name" he smirked. He opened the passenger door and slide in as Dean sat in the driver's seated. He placed the key into the ignition and looked at his brother " So, you've decided to be social?" Sam nodded "My eyes were bothering me, I decided to go see Myrtle Beach with you". Dean gave his brother a worried look before putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Gina checked into a nicer room than the brothers did. She threw her luggage down on the nice soft bed, she turned on the air, even for a spring day the heat was still to warm for her. Next she opened the drapes to let in the sun, removed her sneakers and socks, grabbed her file folder, and sat Indian style on her bed. She read over the file in detail _Winchester's mother was killed by an unknown evil, the father has been hunting 22-23 years, raised Dean who in turn raised Sam to both of their abilities. The father recently cut his boy loose, forcing Dean to contact his estranged brother. Whose girl friend died the same horrorible way as the mother? Sam had become more obsessed to find their father. Dean was the anchor in his family; he had the emotional feelings of a wet noodle._

Gina smiled kind of like her. Gina kept reading until she didn't think her brain could absorb any more before deciding she needed to get out and eat something. Since she could channel into Sam and locate them. She'd really have to get them to think she just happen to have found them.

_**The guardians were pleased so far, Gina had made contact. They knew it wouldn't be long before Meg would be showing up. AS long as Meg and Gina didn't recognize each other it would be a good thing. The powers ripped Gina away as a small child, it would take an evil miracle for the girls to find out they were sisters.**_

See Good stuff, I wasn't sure I should go the way I did…. Feed back is always a good thing!


	3. Chapter 3

The guardian- 3

Thanks to Ghostwriter who has stuck with my stories and me.

Thanks goes out to the rest of you just for stopping and looking at my stories….

Disclaimer- I do not own them, but if the show isn't picked up can I put a bid in for the show?

Sam sat watching his brother ignore the big chested, blond haired, blue eyed waitress. He was more interested in the pepperoni on his pizza. Sam paid the bill and continued to watch his brother still ignore the waitress, who was being more than obvious in wanting his attention.

Finally when Sam couldn't take it anymore, he tapped his brother's shoulder " Hey man you ready to go"

Dean only nodded, as he followed Sam out the door to the Impala. Sam grabbed his arm " Dude, what is wrong with you."

Dean blinked and looked at his brother, wondering why he was almost holding his hand " Sam, my hand."

Sam laughed and dropped it " Its good to see you back, where did you go." He asked.

Dean was sporting a confused look on his face "What are you talking about Sam?" Sam frowned at his brother" Well that woman in there you never even batted those eyes of yours, and you looked like your were in a totally different world".

Dean shrugged " I must be tired that is all, no big deal. What time is it?" Sam looked at his watch " 7:30."

Dean's old smile came back "Its early, lets go to that bar down the road".

For once Sam didn't argue with him " Okay, but I'll drive tonight". Dean gave him a scowl but tossed the keys at him. He also threw out a few threats as well to get the point across that Sam had to be careful with his car.

Sam's response was the eye roll "Did you just roll your eyes at me, oh hell no" Dean yelled as the pulled out of the parking lot.

--------------------

John sat in his truck watching the motel, where his boys were. He saw the brunette talking to Dean; he chuckled as he saw his son struggling for the words to answer her questions. It had to be the first time Dean had been tongue-tied around a woman.

John had his hand on the keys to start his truck, when he turned his head to look out of his window. A .45 barrel was being pointed at him. AS his eyes left the barrel he noticed it was the same woman, who had been talking to Dean.

Gina stood stock still, holding the gun pointed at John. " Can I help you?" John asked her.

"Do you usually sit in this heap and stalk young men?" she asked him. AS much as john wanted to laugh at the comment he thought better of it at the moment. Gina reached for the truck door, which was her first mistake. John took that moment, using his leg to kick the door open, shoving Gina backward, but she didn't fall like he had hoped she would.

John leapt from the truck, then lunged forward to try and disarm her. The only thing he got was her kneecap in his face. John was not a slouch in hand to hand combat; he had trained both of his sons for God sake. So what was the problem with him. Gina grabbed John and slammed him against the truck.

" Now, I'll ask you again".

John's right hand was free, he moved it slowly to his pant leg pocket, found the arrowhead freshly sharpened, pulled it out slowly, and jabbed it into Gina's thigh. Gina 's leg felt like it was on fire, she let her grip on John loosen. Enough that he traded places with her and she found herself being slammed into the truck. John grabbed the gun from her, took a step back, and placed the muzzle to the base of her skull.

He leaned in closer to her ear " Now, who the fuck are you?"

Sorry this was a short chapter but I was in a slump, now I have more ideas should John find out or not who this chick is, should he go see his sons yet or hang back for a bit. I can't wait to write the big fight scene. It might be awhile. Plus I'm using my own strange urban legend that was huge when I was a kid. Woods and burning red eyes from a witch, plus a house that burns down every few years. All in the same neighborhood…

**Don't forget to email to help out Supernatural stay for one more season**.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian-4

I'm not sure who reviewed but thank you!

John pressed the muzzle of the gun harder against Gina's skull " You might want to tell me some time before my boys come back. I really don't like explaining to them why I have a gun pressed against a pretty woman's skull."

Gina tried to shift her weight " honey, I would not move" a familiar rumble broke into his mind. It was the Impala; John looked over at the car, which was coming towards them.

Sam poked his brother "Dean, is that Dad?" Dean lazily opened his eyes and looked, where his brother was pointing. It was their father, pinning a woman against his truck "Yeah it is, pull up."

John swore as the Impala, pulled closer. Gina used the distraction to good use, she elbowed him hard to get him to drop the gun" Bye, john it was a pleasure." She said as she walked past him. She turned to the Impala and waved.

John wiped his brow as Dean stuck his head out of the window " Dad? What are you doing here " "And why did you have a gun pointed at her head" Sam put in. _Shit they did see_ John smiled at Dean. "Dad" his son warned. The two boys nodded towards the motel. John sighed as he climbed back into; his truck then followed his boys to the room.

" So Dad " Dean started, as Sam went into the bathroom to take a shower. John looked into the room Dean had gone into " I know it has been twenty years since mom died and you have every right to move on. But I don't think, holding a gun to Gina's head is the way to get a date."

John watched his eldest son look through his bag for clean clothes " you know her name?" Dean stood up with a huge smile on his face " Gina Reeves, drives a old Dodge charger, lime green, that's all I know so far. I'm hoping by Sun to know a lot more." John shook his head in amazement. His son could charm his way into Fort Knox if he wanted too.

" So what are you doing here Dad, just watching out for your boys? Or has Meg shown up again?" Dean's voice broke into his head. "Oh no, no Meg. She and her evil party have been quiet for some time since last we met. I do have two new jobs for you but it looks like you are on vacation."

Sam emerged from the bathroom looking ver refreshed " Just till Sunday Dad. Why is it something that can't wait?" John was going to say no but his boys deserved some down time.

" Yeah, it can wait, besides a little time off sounds good. I'm going to get a room and get some shuteye. You guys go have a good time."

Dean watched as his father left their room. But it was who said it ' dad knows something as he went to take his. Sam sat on the bed and plugged in his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardian- 5 part one

Okay once more I am going on a vacation to MT. Clemens MI so I figured I'd update a few stories and I'm bringing my notebook with me, just in case more idea's pop into my head. I need some time away from life. I hope you enjoy

Ghostwriter - this update is for you- I do have a new story on the horizon, keep your eyes peeled for it.

Disclaimer- if wishes were Impala's I'd get a ride, but alas the car and the characters do not belong to me but to the wonderful mind of Eric K. But if he gets tired of the show I'm making a huge bid for it…

Anyway…

Sam stared at his brother, who was staring so hard at the computer screen. Sam thought it would break. He decided to surprise his brother. " Hey, why don't you turn that thing off for a while and we will go grab a beer at the bar down the road." Dean's eyebrow twitched but he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

" Dean?" Sam called. Nothing. Sam stood up and walked over to where his brother sat completely, transfixed to the screen. Sam looked over his shoulder " Myths and legends, what are the powers that be?" Sam asked Dean, who sat there still just reading the page. Sam frowned and closed the lid of the laptop, which earned him a "Hey" from his brother.

" God, Dean if you would of stared at that any longer I think it would of blown up. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" Sam asked his brother, hoping that this time he would get an answer.

Dean turned his body around to face his brother. Sam sat on the coffee table and waited. Dean was not sure what was roaming around in his mind.

" I'm not sure Sam, that girl Gina. There is something different about her, and the way she was having a moment with dad, it was she could beat his ass if she wanted too. That isn't normal."

Sam sighed " Dean, is it because dad was holding a gun to her and not you, cuss Bro she is very good looking."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother as Sam wiggled his eyebrows. _Maybe Sam should get laid, by the way he was acting_. He watched Sam lean back and stretch. His mind went back to the thought of Gina. She certainly shaped perfectly and that car _hmm. _Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

" Dude, what are you doing, wait don't answer that. I thought we were going back out. Maybe we could pick up Gina." Sam said teasingly. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother _since when was Sam so eager to go out? _Dean looked at his watch and yawned.

" You know what, take the car and pick up Gina. I'm pretty tried and won't be any fun, besides maybe Dad wants to go over a move against Meg."

Sam frowned "Dean, come on I know you think Gina's hot so why don't you just come with me". Sam taunted Dean, in hopes his brother would change his mind.

" No Sam, really it's fine, besides you deserve first crack at her, because after that I'm going to make my move. Now go get her tiger" Dean had a challenging smile on his face. "

" Yea? I think you already had your change, remember Mr. Cool, in the parking lot earlier. I recall that she had you speechless." Dean gave him a brotherly gesture before throwing him the keys. " And don't get anything on or in my car" Dean quipped.

" Jerk" was Sam's response.

" Bitch."

Sam chuckled as he walked out the door, leaving Dean to his own devices. He walked past his dad's room, where he could hear the TV; he walked right over to Gina's door and knocked. He listened for footsteps, but didn't hear any; he knocked on the door. He listened but again didn't hear anything and there was no answer. He also knew in his business that was never a good sign. Just as he was going to pick the lock a voice came out of nowhere behind him.

" Don't you dare pick my lock."

Sam turned around to see Gina staring at him " Gina, hi I'm sorry it's just in my line of work when people don't answer the door it's never a good thing."

Gina's face softened a little trying to remember not to be so rigid towards the boys. " That is ok Sam, but what are you doing here?"

"I was, um… I wanted to see if you would want to go get a beer with me" Sam told her, his face just a little red.

Gina smiled genuinely surprised that it was Sam not Dean knocking at her door. " You know what? A beer sounds like a great idea. Come on I'll drive." She reached into her pocket for the car keys. " Come on." Sam followed Gina to her green dodge and almost felt like he was cheating on the Impala, as it sat there in the dark, he knew dean would never, unless absolutely necessary. Gina had already slid behind the steering wheel, she rolled down the window and looked out at the younger Winchester " Sam, are you coming or staying." Sam blushed as he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, a familiar feeling came over him.

Gina noticed the look on Sam's face and decided to be concerned "Sam what is the matter?"

" Oh nothing, it is just I sit on the passenger side all the time in the Impala and it feels like dejouv ".

Gina grinned understanding what he was implying " Here, lets switch seats." Before Sam could protest Gina was straddling his lap, she was definitely having an effect on him. " So are you going to drive or what?" Sam blinked and moved over to the drivers seat, touched the keys in the ignition and turned over the engine. The Charger erupted with a loud roar. He put the car in gear and gently guided the muscle car out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

---------------------------------------

Dean smiled as he saw the Charger leave the parking lot. He looked back over his shoulder back at the laptop. He would just goolge this girl one more time to make sure he wasn't imagining anything, then tell his father what info he had found.

As he walked back to the computer, he felt a presence behind him. As he turned to face it, thinking it was his father. A sharp pain ran through his head, then his world went black and he dropped to the ground.

Meg smiled as she dropped the shot gun to the floor, she wasn't there to kill him just yet, but to get the information he had on the newest player in the game her father started 22 years ago. She sat down at the computer and lifts it open. The smile she had been sporting a minute ago disappeared. The picture of the woman on the screen looked very familiar to her, she closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind and they were almost painful.

End of part one moving on to part two shortly. Press little purple button


End file.
